


Call Me Maybe

by bakanoapit



Series: Play, Pause, Stop [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entri #6: Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen</p><p>Sebuah kertas kecil yang dilipat menjadi dua, yang diterima Izaya dengan kernyitan. Dia membukanya. Di sana, tertulis dengan tinta pena tebal, adalah dua hal yang membuat ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dadanya: Shizuo Heiwajima 888-987-000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Narita Ryohgo.

**#nowplaying:**

::

**Call Me Maybe**

_Carly Rae Jepsen_

::

Izaya bukan tipe orang yang suka keluyuran kalau tidak ada perlu. Dia lebih suka berada di depan komputer, di ruang kerja kecil, di apartemennya. Oh, ya. Kalau disuruh memilih untuk pergi karaokean atau tetap di kursi putarnya, cowok informan itu bakal langsung melingkari pilihan yang kedua. Tanpa kompromi. Jadi saat Kadota mengajaknya keluar di malam Minggu ke acara _soft opening_ bar baru di ujung jalan, Izaya mati-matian menolak.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Sekali ini saja lah, Izaya."

"Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus selesai besok pagi."

"Geez. Bohong. Kau pasti sudah mengerjakannya seminggu yang lalu," cowok berambut cokelat itu memutar mata, melipat tangannya di dada, "Cuma ke bar di dekat situ. Lihat suasana. Kalau kau tidak betah, kau boleh pulang."

Izaya tidak melepas pandangan dari layar komputer saat menjawab, "Kalau begitu aku tidak betah," katanya, "Puas? Sekarang aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan kau... ha! Kau nikmati saja malammu bersama siapapun cewek yang berhasil kau rayu."

"Setidaknya, coba masuk dan memesan minum dulu, oke?"

"Tidak."

"Izaya."

"Dotachin."

Kadota—Dotachin—mengambil napas dalam, menghitung mundur dari sepuluh di pikirannya. Kadang, bicara dengan Izaya membutuhkan kesabaran yang lebih, "Kapan terakhir kali kau keluar dari sini dan pergi untuk bersenang-senang, huh? Sebulan yang lalu? Setahun yang lalu? Sekali ini saja, dan aku janji tidak akan menganggumu seminggu ke depan."

Izaya memainkan bolpoin di tangannya, mata merahnya menyipit ke arah kawan lamanya itu, "Satu bulan," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan ajak aku keluar selama sebulan dan aku pergi malam ini."

::

_Hey, I just met you_

::

Tempat itu cukup ramai untuk ukuran bar yang baru satu hari buka.

Izaya duduk di kursi tinggi di depan _counter_ panjang tempat beberapa bartender sedang membuat minuman. Ada dua atau tiga orang lain yang duduk di barisnya: satu cewek berkacamata yang berada empat kursi dari Izaya, dan dua cowok perokok di ujung meja. Dotachin, seperti yang sudah dia perkirakan, pergi melanglang buana entah ke mana. Lihat? Itu satu alasan kenapa Izaya selalu berusaha menolak ajakan cowok tinggi besar itu pergi kalau hanya berdua. Kadota bakal langsung pasang senyum untuk mencari cewek yang bisa dia ajak tidur semalam, dan meninggalkan Izaya sendirian seperti orang hilang.

Rambut cokelat Kadota terlihat berada di antara gerombolan cewek-cewek dengan tanktop warna-warni dan hot pants ketat, sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya berada. Izaya menghela napas panjang.

Sekarang, kalau dia bisa cari cara keluar tanpa Dotachin tahu.

"Hei."

Suara berat menghentikan kesiapannya untuk melangkah perlahan. Izaya berputar, berbalik untuk menghadap si pemanggil.

"Belum pesan minum, huh?"

Cowok tinggi, dengan rambut pirang dan iris cokelat almond di balik kacamata gelapnya. Kalau bukan karena pakaian bartender—rompi hitam, dasi kupu-kupu, dan kemeja lengan panjang putih—nya, Izaya tidak akan mengira cowok yang menyapanya itu adalah pekerja bartender di bar ini. Model, mungkin. Atau pemain film. Atau dia bisa jadi bintang Hollywood yang tersesat di sudut kota Ikebukuro. Sebatang rokok berada di sela bibirnya, sesekali mengepulkan asap keabuan. Senyum kecil tersungging, dan Izaya serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Cowok bartender itu _sempurna_ , catat Izaya dalam hati.

Seperti dewa-dewa di mitos Yunani yang turun ke bumi. Well, dia ingin bilang seperti 'malaikat', tapi malaikat yang ada di pikirannya selalu berwujud gadis cantik dengan gaun putih yang bersinar. Cowok di hadapannya itu tidak. Jari-jarinya panjang, dengan genggaman yang kuat saat mengocok botol kaca berwarna kebiruan di tangannya. Ah. Lengannya mungkin juga kekar. Izaya bisa lihat samar-samar bentuk tubuh berototnya di balik kemeja putih tipis yang dia kenakan. Cowok itu pasti bisa membanting mesin minuman otomatis dalam sekali lempar. Belum lagi dadanya yang bidang, pundak yang lebar, garis rahang yang keras, ada beberapa bekas luka kecil di wajahnya, dan bibir yang... oh.

Izaya menelan ludah.

Membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh cowok itu dengan tenaga monsternya, dengan jari-jari panjangnya, dengan bibir pink tipisnya, dan dengan tubuh yang mungkin _six-pack_ sempurna itu ide buruk, Izaya. Ide buruk.

::

_This is crazy_

::

Si cowok bartender berdecak kecil, mengembalikan Izaya ke dunia nyatanya, "Jadi? Bir? Wine? Cocktail? Sesuatu yang ingin kau pesan?"

_Kau._

"Ya?"

Izaya berkedip beberapa kali, "Eh?" dia mengatakannya dengan keras kah?

Cowok dewa itu mengangkat satu alisnya, terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawa. Sayang sekali tidak ada _tag_ nama yang terpasang di kantong rompinya, Izaya membatin. Kalau ada, dia bakal langsung _search_ nama bartender seksi di depannya itu via Google dan mungkin bisa sedikit ber—uh, _berfantasi_ dengannya.

"Oke. Aku tidak yakin mendengarmu dengan jelas barusan. Tapi sayang sekali, kami hanya bisa memberi layanan minum. _Aku_ , kalau benar itu yang kau katakan, tidak dijual," bartender pirang itu sedikit menyeringai saat mengatakannya dan Izaya harus susah payah menahan aliran darah supaya tidak langsung semua terarah ke wajahnya. Shinra dan Kadota selalu bilang dia mudah tersipu. Hell. Jangan sampai dewa Yunani itu melihatnya. Jangan sampai.

Omong-omong soal Shinra dan Kadota... Fuu! Di mana Dotachin saat dia membutuhkannya!

"Humm. Karena bar ini baru buka, memberimu satu gelas tidak masalah, kurasa," bartender pirang itu mengisap rokoknya, sebelum kemudian melepaskan asap berbentuk cincin ke udara, "Wine merah, kalau itu cocok dengan seleramu, eh?"

Izaya, tidak bisa mempercayai mulutnya sendiri untuk berkata-kata, hanya mengagguk kaku.

"Red wine untuk Tuan Manis di sini, kalau begitu," dan dia berbalik untuk mengambil satu gelas kaca dan memilih botol anggur dari sekian banyak botol-botol lain yang ada di rak tinggi besar di belakangnya.

Senyum yang diberikan padanya, kalau Izaya boleh berinterpretasi, adalah sebuah senyuman menggoda.

::

_But here's my number_

::

Tidak sampai lima menit, gelas berisi cairan merah itu berada di tangan Izaya.

Si bartender tampan itu masih berdiri di depannya, entah kenapa, mengabaikan begitu saja beberapa panggilan dari pelanggan lain yang ada di bar. Batangan rokok ada di sela jarinya sekarang. Dan bibir penuh dosa itu terpajang dengan sempurnanya untuk bisa Izaya amati. Tanpa sadar, dia membasahi bibirnya sendiri dengan lidah.

Kadota benar. Sudah lama sejak Izaya bersenang-senang di luar. Dia cowok, terima kasih. Mimpi bawah, tangan kanan, dan fantasi liar tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nafsunya. Dan cowok bartender pirang yang baru saja dia temui itu adalah semua yang dia inginkan. Semua yang dia butuhkan.

Izaya mengangkat gelasnya, menegaknya dengan perlahan. Mata merahnya tidak luput merekam bagaimana jakun cowok di depannya itu bergerak naik turun, bagaimana cowok itu mengambil napas dengan lebih cepat, dan bagaimana dia bergerak dengan kikuk untuk menyembunyikan bagian depan celananya supaya tidak terlihat oleh Izaya.

"Tunggu sebentar," suara bartender pirang itu sedikit serak saat mengatakannya.

Izaya melihatnya mencari-cari sesuatu di meja kasir, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya beberapa kali, dan melempar pandang pada Izaya dengan gugup sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke tempat awal—di balik _counter_ , persis di depan Izaya.

Si dewa Yunani itu menyodorkan sesuatu.

Sebuah kertas kecil yang dilipat menjadi dua, yang diterima Izaya dengan kernyitan. Dia membukanya. Di sana, tertulis dengan tinta pena tebal, adalah dua hal yang membuat ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dadanya.

**_Shizuo Heiwajima_ **

**_888-987-000_ **

Bartender pirang itu—Shizuo, Izaya mengeja namanya—mengangkat bahu saat Izaya memberinya pandangan bertanya.

"Uh, kalau kau ada waktu nanti malam?"

::

_So, call me, maybe?_

::

**#stopplaying**


End file.
